Vampires of the Shire
by Kindred01
Summary: Modern Vampire AU, Bilbo is attacked on his way home from work only to be 'saved' by a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

The curly blonde pushed himself against the wall of the alley, his numb fingers fumbled with his IPod to stop the music playing out as he looked down the alley way to see the monster tear the arms off the man who was chasing him to being with. Bilbo gasped and turned back hiding behind the wall as the monster stood up and looked at him "Oh god." He whispered as he turned to the other ended of the alley where he could see the street lamp's glow.

Pushing himself off the wall he made a run towards the other end of ally …just make it to the taxi…Bilbo told himself as he ran as fast as he could and before he even reach the end the monster stopped him "Hello little one." Bilbo gasped and took a step back falling over his own feet as he looked up at the man who stood there covered in blood as he looked down at him smiling "If you keep running away from me I would start to think you don't like me." He chuckled as Bilbo just blinked at him "After I saved you from being that man's plaything."

"P…Please don't hurt me! I didn't see anything!" Bilbo cried as he tried to pull back

"I'm not going to harm you little rabbit." The man said as he reached out and grabbed Bilbo by his arm and pulled him up pushing him against the wall "What a pretty rabbit you are?" He purred against curly blonde's ear.

The young man shivered at the purr he felt his stomach churn at the smell of blood on the man's face "Shhh don't fear me I'm not going hurt a pretty thing like you." He whispered in his ear again

"Please sir I won't tell anyone." He whispered as he felt something scrape across his neck. His eyes widen when he thought it was a blade tickling his throat but when he felt two pin pricks push into his skin all thoughts flew out the window. "No… No please!" He begged as he felt the pain intensify thought his neck and spread it icy cold poison thought out his body. H gasped and tried to pull monster off him by thumping him and screaming at him as he tried to pull him off himself by pulling at the man's hair. But he wasn't let him go Bilbo fought him until he become limp and started to feel like he was about to pass out.

Pulling his mouth off Bilbo's neck licking the drops of blood he missed before looking down at the half wake 20 year old "You taste like sweet wine." The monster hummed as he held him up with one arm and bite his other wrist before hovering it over the partly open mouth and let his own blood pour into Bilbo's mouth. Steal blue eyes watched as the smaller being's Adam apple bobbed up and down as he drunk the vampire's blood "That's it Bilbo good boy. Don't worry very thing will be alright." He whispered as Bilbo closes his eyes, his last image of the world he knew before him was the vampire named Thorin Oakenshield who stole his mortally.


	2. Chapter 2

His dreams were invaded by nightmares, from the foreign blood that now was were taking over his blood. The Nightmares felt old thousands of years old there was flashing of dragons and wars and blood so much blood. He was woken from his nightmares to hear voices in the room opening his eyes and blinked at the fuzziness away when he saw the canopy of the bed above him the red and gold curtain float down the carved posts around. He laid on the bed his body hurts from head to toe and voices he could here were painful to his ears. "Thorin people are going to miss him… he's from the Shire not Bree!" came another voice

"I know where he's from thank you, and he is not for you to worry about him he belongs to me." Thorin growled, Bilbo groaned and put his hands over his ears before curling up into small ball

"He's a wake uncle." Came another, Bilbo open his eyes across and looked at the sandy blonde looking at him

"Everyone out the room I want to be alone with him." Thorin ordered, the sounds of foots steps were like a herd of elephants running though his head

"Ahh!" He cried out screwing his eyes up even more he wanted this pain to stop everything hurts his throat burns and his lungs feel like they are being chocked from the inside by his rib cage.

The bed dipped with the weight of the vampire as he reached out had placed a hand on the new turned vampire's tight, Bilbo screamed at the touch and pulled away from Throin pulling himself up to the head of the bed "I sometimes forget that touch can be sensitive to new born." He smiled as he young man shivering in the corner his blue eyes were a brighter blue "Here drink this you will feel much better." The dark haired man offered him a drink by holding a cup out to him. Bilbo shook his head with pink tears down his face "It will stop the pain like your being crushed by your own bones?" The curly blonde blinked at and then to the red liquid "Go on." Thorin whispered as Bilbo reached out for the cup and took the drink into his hands and took a sip wincing at the taste. It was bitter like sucking pennies but there was a fruity taste as like something to try and mask the bitter pennies "Drink it all a sip is no good." He encourage the young man.

He took the drink to his lips once again and started to drink the rest stopping when he felt like he was choking on the drink. Throin pulled the cup away and watched as the frighten rabbit become relax and laid huddled to the pillows "See was that so bad?" Thorin chuckled as he moved closer to his rabbit as he unbutton his shirt

"W…What are you doing?" Bilbo whispered as he watched vampire pull his shirt off and dropped it to the floor and as he crawled over to the curly blonde.

"What does it look I'm about to mark you so my family can't get their hands on you."

"That is quite close enough!" Bilbo gasped as he felt the cool hands on his ankles pulling him down and out on the bed straight him out "No please don't" He whimpered as he felt the hands move up his legs to the blonde's chest

"Bilbo do not fear." He purred as he lowered his mouth to Bilbo's neck and started sucking area where he had bitten earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo screamed as he felt his climax rip thought him, his cum covered his stomach and chest as his whole body spasm as Thorin kept thrusting into him with his teeth buried in Bilbo's neck as he found his own came inside of curly blonde. There was a smile on Thorin's face as he licked neck "Ummm you are a beautiful being." The older vampire purred as he jerked his hips making Bilbo gasped

"Ahhhh s…stop" Bilbo whispered he felt over sensitive after 5 hours of rough hard sex

"Naww my poor jewel not use to have someone loving you." Bilbo's eyes widen and then he pushed the larger man off him and snarled before he pushed him to the floor with a thud and growled bearing his new set of fangs

"DO YOU CALL THIS LOVE YOU FUCKING MONSTER RAPED ME!" Bilbo screamed as his nails lengthen digging them into his arms.

The dark haired vampire just looked up at the curly hair blonde now with pitch black eyes as he snarled his skin had a healthy vampire glow about him like a jewel "Oh rabbit look at you all so beautiful covered in cum all wild with lust and greed. You have no idea what you perfect you are." He grinned as he pushed the newly turned back onto his back and sat above him

"GET OFF ME!" He snarled

"No my darling you will understand in time."

The others down stairs looked up at the roof that had the wobbling bouncing light "He picked a real fighter this time around hasn't he." Kili said with a smirk as he put his deck of cards down "I'm out." He said with a stretched

"Well at least this time they survived the turning. How many years has uncle been looking for the one that looked like 'him'?" The blonde brother said, his brother smiled at him before standing up

"To long." Another vampire said, this one was older than the others with grey hair "You boys going out?"

"Need to get some food. The newling is going to get hungry and we can feed him." the blonde said

"Yeah there is a blood drive that happen today they are delivering the blood tonight so if we get it now blondly up there will be drinking from blood bags. You coming Bofur?" Kili asked looking at his hatted friend

"Sure why not lad this sod got me beat." He said dropping his card onto the table as he gave a smirk to Bifur who pulled his winging towards himself.

Bilbo woke up alone he didn't know if he should be relieved that he was or worried where Thorin was. He pushed himself off the bed feeling wobbly on his legs as he held onto the bed post as he moved to the folded pile of clothes on an old wooden chest he picked up the clothes and put them on slowly they were a little big for him but he had to make do. He wondered if he could sneak out of this place and run to the nearest police station…oh god and tell them what I was fucked by a vampire…he groaned as he looked around the room for something he could use a s weapon.

He found a small knife it was a letter opener but it could still pack a hard punch if he drove into Thorin's chest. He limp to the door and open it a crack and looked out in the brightly lit hallway seeing no one he slipped out into the hall using the wall to support himself up. He moved slowly down the hall feeling his legs buckle every few feet as he pressed his hands against the dark red walls. Everything was deathly quiet, he couldn't heard a thing and he wondered if he lost his hearing if it wasn't for the sound of his feet sticking to the floor as he neared the stairs case.

Holding his breath (which he does not have) Bilbo looked down over the banister down at the level below him, he saw flicking light coming from one room and thinking it was a TV but it was strange how he couldn't hear it. Holding on to the banister he placed a foot on the next step. He winced as he heard a long creak sound, opening his eyes he looked over the banister again not seeing any movements before below. The curly blonde continued to walk down the stairs until he reached the bottom.

The front door was in reach as he moved as fast as he could to the door his hand was on the handle as he pulled it open with a smile on his face as he flung wide only to see Thorin leaning against the door "My little rabbit what do you think you're doing?" He smirked, the bright blue eyes of the blonde widen as he held up the paper knife

"L…Let me go and and I won't tell anyone what you done?" Bilbo said as he walked backwards, Thorin nodded at him his smiled widening as he watched the curly blonde threaten him with a small paper knife. He reached out and grabbed the knife off him and dropped it to the floor before pushing Bilbo against the wall before he lifted him up getting Bilbo to warp his legs around his hips

"I'm not going to let you leave, it took this long to find you and I will not let you go."


End file.
